


Bliss

by hdh_1005



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdh_1005/pseuds/hdh_1005
Summary: After their beautiful wedding, Rose and Kanaya enjoy a romantic honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy filthy dirty don't let the fluff at the beginning fool you.  
> (lets just pretend that the trolls have "human" anatomy shhhhh)  
> Idk this was just something fun I threw together lol

Our wedding was completely unforgettable. Such a beautiful scene surrounded by our family and friends; I’ve never been so happy in my life. And Kanaya, oh lord, she was absolutely glowing. I still can’t believe that I had the good fortune to have her grace my life.  
That night, we escaped to the most beautiful planet I could ever imagine. The flowers glowed like lightning bugs and the sky was a beautiful purple and green galaxy that gave everything a romantic, cool glow. A tiny log cabin rested upon the shore of a picturesque lake surrounded by yellow and pink trees.  
I quite literally swept her off her feet and took her into the adorable house. It was fully furnished with breath-taking antique furniture. We, however, went straight to the bedroom.  
Its canopy bed was surrounded by the most darling potted plants. The lavender of the sheets complemented the jade fern-like plants unbelievably well. I laid her down upon it and kissed her before changing into comfier clothes. She slipped out of her dress and switched into the most darling pair of pajamas I had ever seen. My breath caught in my chest.  
“You’ve Made Me The Happiest Troll In All Time And Space.” Her face flushed the most beautiful shade of green I’d ever seen. I felt a tear grow in my eye.  
“I love you, Kanaya.” I pulled her to me and hugged her as tight as I could. She moved us to the bed and held me close to her, humming in my ear.  
We were entwined with each other, my back against her stomach and her arms around my waist. I could feel her warm breath on the back of my neck. Her right hand slowly caressed my side, as gentile as a dream. Her whispers sent a chill down my spine. I moved closer to her, but she moved back again.  
As her strokes upon my side grew broader, her hand reaching my breasts and my ass, I could feel my temperature rising. Her whispers grew more and more erotic as her hand toyed with my nipple.  
She began to kiss my neck. At first, it was almost too light to feel, but soon it became hot, breathy tonguing at the base of my neck. Her hand slid down my torso and back down to my ass. She gave it a nice, tough squeeze before putting her hand inside my panties, teasing the skin around my clit.  
I turned toward her, kissing her hard and then licking a finger before slipping my hand into her panties. She bit my lip as I slowly massaged her clit. She returned the movements, mimicking my pressure and speed. I moved my free hand to grab at her hair, angling her head so that I could properly reach my mouth to her neck.  
Her moan sent an electric shock through my body. I moved my fingers faster against her, giving a low hum in response to her moan. Her hand moved from my clit to my vagina as she quickly penetrated me with her first two fingers, massaging my clit with the meat of her palm.  
She moved on top of me, straddling my waist while continuing the motion. I inserted a finger into her and did the same before gently working in a second digit. Her mouth crashed against mine like waves under the full moon. She was a whimpering mess, no matter how dominating she was.  
When she came to kiss me again, I moved and bit her shoulder instead. She yelped with pleasure, her entire body tensing up.  
Teasingly, I reclaimed my hand and licked clean the two fingers that were inside of her before pushing her up into a sitting position, taking her hand from my panties and heatedly removing her shirt. When I slipped the article up and off her head, she shook her hair out. My heart skipped a beat.  
"God, you're beautiful."  
I kissed her gently before standing on my knees and removing my own shirt. She dug her nails into my shoulder blades and clawed down my back, taking my pants with them. She grinned a devilishly delicious grin and licked her lips. I put my hands on her shoulders and slowly laid her down, now straddling her waist.  
I kissed a line from her lips, down her throat, between her breasts and down her stomach to the top of her shorts. Each kiss was accompanied by a harder and harder bite as the descended her body.  
I removed her shorts with firey excitement, tossing them behind me when they were completely off. With one quick, wet kiss on her inner thigh, I moved myself back up to her face. I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it tight as I pressed my lips into hers. Her hands gripped onto my hips.  
I put my right leg between her legs as her right leg came up to me. She pushed my hips down into hers, her nails digging into my ass. As we grinded against each other, I covered her neck with hot kisses as she breathed my name through her moans.  
As she grew louder with ecstasy, I moved faster and harder against her. With my left hand, I groped at her breast, running my finger tips in circles around her nipple.  
My kisses turned into nibbles. My thrusts grew faster and faster with every passing moment. I could feel her body growing hotter and hotter underneath me. Her moans grew louder and rose in pitch. When she orgasmed, her body tensed, nearly rendering me immobile. Nearly.  
I kept grinding against her, causing her moans to become screeches of pleasure. I didn't stop until she pushed me off of her and onto my back. She kissed me passionately, still breathless.  
Her fingers found themselves back inside of me in a matter of seconds. She moved them hard and fast, with a purpose. Her face floated toward mine, mere centimeters away. I tried to kiss her, but she quickly pulled away, wearing the same decedent grin.  
She kissed my cheeks, my chin, my temples, my nose, my neck, but never my lips. I was putty in her hands. Finally, she gave me one quick kiss upon the lips before making her way down my torso.  
She licked and kissed at my thighs, slowly moving her fingers in and out of me. Her tongue traced the lips of my vulva before she slowly licked my clit. She began to kiss and run her tongue against me with heat.  
As her mouth worked faster, so did her hand. She had reduced me to a quivering, whimpering puddle. With every sound I made, she moved with more intensity.  
Ultimately with this, I came twice before she decided to stop.  
She crawled up my body and kissed me, smiling. For a while we kissed, panting and giggling, before I laid her on her back and took my place between her legs. I wrapped my hands around her thighs, pressing my fingertips firmly into her skin. I kissed the area just above her clit, staring into her eyes. She pushed me by my forehead farther down and rounded up my hair.  
I moved quickly and intently. I was too aroused to do any teasing at this point. She took a shaky breath and called my name, over and over. My tongue moved as fast as it could and her grip on my hair became tighter and tighter as time moved on. My mouth was soaked.  
I pushed her through three consecutive orgasms before she yanked me up to kiss her on the mouth. She hugged me tightly against her and smiled with every kiss.  
"I Love You," she breathlessly mumbled.  
"I love you, too."


End file.
